


Goals and Rewards

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Murderball. Playful vod'e and their jetii.





	Goals and Rewards

Murderball, the sport of choice for vod'e everywhere, never failed to yield up some of the best laughs and ridiculous injuries known to the galaxy. Today was no exception, as half of the field was rolling on the ground, laughing their hardest while Fives and Ahsoka sprawled, a bare meter from the goal, the result of a head on collision that had left both winded and seeing stars.

Jesse had snagged the ball and made the goal, ending the game, but when Echo had gone to check on Fives, and that had led to a kiss that left Echo sprawled beside his husband, the laughter had just doubled. Trust Fives to take advantage of such a moment. Rex, who had been well back on the field, just stood over his wife, arms crossed.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" she asked.

"I don't reward troopers who forget the number one rule of watching where they're going," he retorted, keeping the smile off his face even as that started a new waves of whoops and hollers.

She looked at him with an impish gleam in her eyes, and then he was yelling, as she swept him off his feet and laid him out next to her with the Force.

"Good thing I'm your commander, then, not a trooper," she said, before claiming that kiss she wanted.


End file.
